Winning His Dark Prize
by poppinmushroom
Summary: He left his village, brother and his fiancée. Now being welcomed back by the first two, his next mission is to retrieve back his fiancée who he hid in the darkness. Rated T for safety purposes:
1. Letting Her Go

"**Winning His Dark Prize"**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Summary:<strong> **He left his village, brother and his fiancée. Now being welcomed back by the first two, his next mission is to retrieve back his fiancée who he in the darkness.

**Reminders:** As much as possible, I would try my best to minimize what I do feel that some of our favorite characters would be OCC in this fic. Thoughts or past would be _italicized. _And that pretty much it anyway. So hope you have a great time reading this fic!:)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: "Letting Her Go"<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Please..." she begged, clutching his sleeves<em>

_"No... This is my mission..." he shoved off her hands away from his sleeves, as he continued to prepare for his mission_

_"Then take me along with you..." she begged once again, this time she pulled him to her embrace, as she leaned her head to his back_

_"I... Can't..." he answered as he went still, feeling the warm embrace he knew would be the last from his lover_

_"Why?" she asked, as she clutched tightly the shirt in front_

_"You're too pure... I can't soil you... With our blood..." He turned around to face his fiancée as he cupped one of her cheeks in his gloved hands_

_Emerald eyes looked frantically at her fiancé's face, trying to think of something "Maybe... Maybe we could think of something else than this... Hokage-sama may understand..." She told in a wavering voice_

_He swallowed some air. Seeing his lover in this state was something he had hated. He knew that this was hurting her, what more when it would be all executed. It would pain her, kill her to be more precise, but he was a shinobi, a proud one, and someone who would be even be a dog for his village just for what he knew is right and what he knew would be the best for all, He knew the answer he wished not to accept, but he needed to voice it out, for him and for her "This __**IS**__ the final order..."He answered huskily_

_"They are your family! Our family..."She stated as tears flowed from her now dimmed emerald eyes. She can't tolerate the order given to the man in front of her. She knew who he was, and knew how any person could be so vulnerable when it would also concern to their family._

_Tears after tears, how he wished to wipe them all and banish it to the end of the earth "I know... There are more lives at stake if we let them__continue with their plans..." His thumb slowly caresses her face, as she leaned more closely and fought for the tears to stop from falling_

_She knew the answer, but she still wanted to make sure if this is it. "Is there anything I could possibly do to change your mind?" she asked as she stared at his onyx eyes_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_He whispered her name as he leaned closer and made contact with her forehead with his_

_"Hmm?" She asked as she slowly closed her eyes, knowing what would come next would be his final answer_

_"Please... Protect my brother... Look after the village..." Then he leaned more to stop whatever retort she would make from her lips as it now clashed to his_

_"Please don't..." She immediately said after separating for the needed breathing_

_"I'm sorry..." As he now activated his Kekkei Genkai, meeting the crimson eyes with her emerald ones. Instantly, her sight dimmed to darkness, as she fell down to his embrace "I'm sorry… This is the only way that I know that you would be safe…" Deactivating, he carried her listless form to a place he knew she would be safe._

_As he now placed her in a futon, he made a few hand seals as different marks appeared at the woman undefended in front of him. He made a last minute to look at her, to imprint her beauty to his mind, the beauty that drowned him for what is love. As he now pushed his body to stand, knowing all the sacrifices he would be making after he step out of the room, he knew this was all worth it. It would be for the better for the lives of the people he loved… especially for her._

_For every step he made, all cherished memories with her started flashing like film in his mind, knowing its sole purpose was– to stop him from his tracks, he shoved it off and sealed it at the back of his mind. This is it. This would be for the good of all. As his hands reached for the door and soon open it, he knew that there would be no turning back, as he now stepped on the wooden floors as his eyes revealed the color that would be implanted to those who have seen war – crimson._

Years had passed since the 'Uchiha Massacre', which had caused him to be an s-criminal as well as a missing-nin of his village. How sick he felt, knowing how corrupted and filthy to the core of the people above their hierarchy of the village he had served. While months had passed since after the 'Daiyonji Ninkai Taisen' or also known as the 'Fourth Shinobi World War', where he now have received both the forgiveness and acceptance of his village as well as his brother who was also been pardoned by their Godaime, after helping at the war and made as 'heroes'. He now acknowledges the system that runs thru the village, as the corrupted people he once knew are long gone, and the seeds that was planted and nurtured of their Sandaime had now fully grown.

Things had changed for the better, while some remained the same. Nothing was now lost. The decision he made years before, had also taken in effect, on how he had seen such a peaceful village, as the civilians and children roamed the city in a care-free manner. He knew he was right for his decision, but deep inside him, there was still a spank that he anxiously thinks about.

A few knocks on the door, got the attention of the blonde Godaime who was perfectly drowned by paper works. Grudgingly – "Enter" she said in a loud manner for the other side to hear.

Small creaks from the door was heard, as her dark haired assistant's head popped in "Tsunade-sama, as requested, Uchiha Itachi is here"

Tsunade nodded, as Shizune ushered the said man inside the office, as she took her place beside her milady. "Uchiha" Tsunade started

The same onyx eyes that was almost inherited by the said clan's name, looked at the honey eyes of the Godaime "Tsunade-sama" he answered

"I asked you here, to ask you what you wish to have" Tsunade explained as she led both of her arms rest at her table while her chin placed at the back of her hands "The village had given you a great task, a lot of sacrifice such as your family and time for running for almost a decade as a missing nin and as well for having the rank of an s-class. 'We' all agree that you have the right to demand for your prize, so what would it be, Uchiha?"

It shocked him for the most part, but was able to sink on the message relayed by the Godaime. Everything is now going to its place, the life he wished to have before is now opening up to him. As a distant memory flashed through his mind, for he already knew the simple answer for the simple question

"_Wait for me…"_

"_I would come back to your side…"_

"_I love you, and take care…"_

"_My love…"_

"…Sakura…"

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This is only a prologue, as stated above, hope you liked it! I know that it made a little light on how the story goes, but I do hope you like this chap:) Tell me if I should continue it or not:) I would still post the next chapter so that at least you have a better grasp on how the story would go till the end.

Ja ne!xD


	2. On Their Way

**W****inning His Dark Priz****e**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminders:<strong> As much as possible, I will try my best to minimize that some of our favorite characters will be OOC in this fic. Thoughts or the past will be _italicized. _And that's pretty much it anyway. So, hope you have a great time reading this fic!:)

**Summary:** He left his village, brother, and his fiancée. Now,after being welcomed back by the first two, his next mission is to retrieve back his fiancée who he hid in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: <strong>**O****n Their Wa****y**

* * *

><p>After months had passed, the Hidden Village of the Leaf, also known as Konohagakure, was now standing strong and tall on its feet. Buildings, homes and all other infrastructures that had contributed to the magnificence of the village which had been turned into rubble were now built once again to their former glory, with the help and cooperation of everyone. Everything was in its place. It was as if nowar had ever occurred recently.<p>

Everyone made their way back to their duties and roles within the village. Shinobi and kunoichi went back to their posts. Some took missions to help regain the revenue of their village, and some still made time to replace the time they had lost with each other, such as the small family of Team 7.

Five thorns and one rose resided at their usual training grounds. The usual shinobi who always seemed to give the excuse of 'lost on the road of life' was unmistakably seen at the site –though likely quite early, for his own good, as he made his way over and sat on his usual branch to read his favorite orange book. The blond, as usual, was boisterous as he now and then would bicker with the two stoic males of the group, who would get on his nerves with their replies of 'Yes, yes, dickless…' or 'Hn.' The wood-user seemed to become more professional with each passing day whenever he made his 'small flicker of horror face' to stop the blond from his attempts to murder either of other the two males, who seemed to make their remarks and watch the blond's reactions for their amusement. While, on the other hand, the rose of their family could never contain her small giggles at the idiocy of the blond,or how each of her brothers had a specific role in their small family, to be unusual and yet the most unique and happy one – even as their family consisted of four males who seemed to be alienated from the word '_fun__._'

Talk, rant, comment, bicker, oh-the-horror, and a finale of the small giggles made by their female member had become the usual 'interaction cycle' made by their small family. Kakashi, who seemed to be content to just sit and read at his usual branch considered this cycle to be music to his ears, until their small rose broke the cycle with a single sneeze, which startled the blond, and made him barrage the bubblegum haired kunoichi with worrying remarks.

"Sakura-chan!" the blond ran towards the kunoichi, who sat on one of the log posts situated at their usual training grounds. Cerulean eyes portrayed worry and a tincy-wincy-bincy bit, small like an atom… of what they all call – _mischief_.

Emerald eyes looked at the cerulean eyes with furrow in her thin rose brows. "What are you thinking?" Sakura asked as her suspicion with the blond grew as soon as he gave her the grin that gave chills to anyone who seemed to witness it and who also experienced his mischievousness back when they were still kids.

The blond shrugged as he looked back at the other males who were now approaching the two, who also seemed to have worry etched on their faces, except for the two unsociable ones, but when you looked deeper in their ebony eyes, one could see the mutual feelings they emitted along with the other members of their family. "Just thinking" the blond answered soon after as his gaze went back to the kunoichi.

"Since when did Dobe learn how to think?" the Uchiha remarked to try and lighten up the mood, which it did, as chuckles broke out, and a small growl came from the blond. Sasuke smirked as he made way over and knelt down alongside the blond to check over the kunoichi in front of them. "You okay?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. There was a great deal of improvement from the Uchiha, as well as with the former ROOT member, to try and interact with people – but sadly, this only applied to their family. "Just the weather" she assured all the males.

"Hn." He stood back up and made room for other males to have a good look at the rose. The others just nodded, while the blond tried to think a better way of saying something that had been hanging by a thread in his mind.

With a click from his fingers, his cerulean eyes looked backed at their rose. "Sakura-chan, some say… 'Someone must have been thinking about you,'" Naruto teased.

Sakura soon chuckled with the little superstition that the blond friend just blurted out. It was known all over the village, all shinobi villages to be exact, that the rose of Team seven is _way_ off limits. One should pass their deaths before attempting to have a close contact with the kunoichi, from the volcanic temper of the surrogate mother, to the deathly poison of the surrogate sister, and all male member of the her team, from the jinchūriki host, one of the last remaining Uchiha, from the famous copy-nin and two other ANBU agents known at the underground world of shinobis. One could be able to describe the person who would attempt to get close to the kunoichi is, a one _courageous_ soul.

And then there were… CRACKS.

Emerald and cerulean eyes looked at the source as they saw the copy-nin, the former ROOT member, the wood-user, and also the Uchiha, yes the one named Uchiha Sasuke, crack their knuckles, ready to leap onto the mystery person and punch him into a pulp. One might say that this would be an unusual sight to see, but no one could be blamed, right? Everyone and everything could change… _fast_, especially for them. And one of those changes was becoming closely attached to the bubblegum haired kunoichi of their group, and over-protectiveness loomed in their very cores. It was sad for the kunoichi, since even if she felt flattered by the concern given to her, she knew the truth behind Sai's actions. She had learned that it was a _trend _in their family, that he would copy what the others did. In Sasuke's case, it was quite different, since—

"Haruno-san" someone called, gaining everyone's attention. One should feel pity for the ANBU who happened to arrived at the wrong time, especially when all the other males were riled up to punch the daylights out of some _mystery man_, and yes, the ANBU also happened to be categorized in the '_man_' section, and he was an ANBU with a mask, which also happened to categorize him in the '_mystery_' section as well.

Easing the tension looming between the two sides, Sakura stood up from her place and walked over to the ANBU, who seemed to be shaken by the deathly glares given to him by one of the few males considered to be 'heroes' of their village. Sakura took notice of that fact and gave her warm smile to the masked man in front of her. "How can I help you?" she asked.

"Your presence has been asked for by the Godaime" he stated, and he vanished with a sudden poof.

"That was rude" the blond remarked. He then stood up from his position and walked back to the other males, who all seemed to calm down after confirming that the ANBU encountered was not the mystery man.

Sakura faced them, and smiled as she followed suit with a poof after saying 'See you later.'

The long stairs heading towards her mentor's office was something she always anticipated. Everything that she wished to think about seemed to be answered soon after her feet landed on the straightened floor. Even if she hid her emerald orbs from looking at her path, her feet knew when they should turn, or at what place she would be after walking for some time. This place had become her second home, the home of who she also saw as her surrogate mother's home and office.

She stopped at the familiar door that was owned by her mentor. Being as polite as she was, she knocked on the door and asked for recognition of her presence. As soon as she heard the usual, yet drunken voice of her mentor's say 'Enter,' she let herself in. She stopped in front of her mentor's desk, feeling startled and troubled at the scene before her.

Shizune, who she considered to be her poison mentor, as well as her surrogate sister, was strict with their mentor, the Godaime, about the issue concerning their surrogate mother's love of drinking sake. Right now, her widened emerald eyes looked at Shizune, who was now dead drunk beside the blonde kage, with nearly 20 sake bottles scattered on the Hokage's desk.

As for the blonde kage, where should Sakura even start? Those honey-colored, puppy-looking eyes…_Oh__,__ Kami! What the hell happened here?_ She shook the thoughts away for the time mattered most was coming to know WHO or WHAT had caused all of this, that even Shizune was affected and let the Godaime herself be drowned with her exquisite sake.

As she nearly stumbled after taking the two to their respective rooms to sober up, she went to her mentor's office to clean up all of the mess. But she did conclude one thing about the surprising events, and that was that it was a WHO, after hearing the mumbles of curses from the two important females in her life, with the statements 'How dare he…' before they passed out and welcomed the darkness.

Sakura sighed after finishing everything up, making things sparkly clean again, one of the traits she picked up from being a medic-nin. As she retired for the day and went out and locked the Hokage's office, she collided with a strong build after turning around. Shocked by the force, she was about to fall down butt-first. Closing her emerald orbs, she anticipated her fall. It was her mistake in lowering her guard, so she welcomed the arriving pain, but it didn't. She peeked through her rose colored tresses, and saw the same onyx eyes that she had fallen for before.

"…Itachi…" she whispered.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did I say that, in this chapter, everyone would be able to grasp how this story will go? Well, I did, and I didn't. Just anticipate the next chapter, and hopefully I will be able to give you hints about where this story is going:) I just wanted to at least let you know some background about our heroine:)

And lastly, just wanted to say thanks everyone for the reviews, alerts, and favorites:) Never did I expect that I would have lots of feedbacks through those applications:)

See you at the next chap! And do tell what you think about this chap!

Ja!


	3. Vague

"**Winning His Dark Prize"**

* * *

><p><strong>Reminders:<strong> As much as possible, I will try my best to minimize that some of our favorite characters will be OOC in this fic. And that's pretty much it anyway. So, hope you have a great time reading this fic!:) And so sorry for the long wait!

**Summary:** He left his village, brother, and his fiancée. Now, after being welcomed back by the first two, his next mission is to retrieve back his fiancée who he hid in the darkness.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto, only this plot :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Vague<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>RECAP<strong>

Sakura sighed after finishing everything up, making things sparkly clean again, one of the traits she picked up from being a medic-nin. As she retired for the day and went out and locked the Hokage's office, she collided with a strong build after turning around. Shocked by the force, she was about to fall down butt-first. Closing her emerald orbs, she anticipated her fall. It was her mistake in lowering her guard, so she welcomed the arriving pain, but it didn't. She peeked through her rose colored tresses, and saw the same onyx eyes that she had fallen for before.

"…Itachi…" she whispered.

**End of Recap**

* * *

><p>It was at this very moment that she wanted to crawl who knows where and just wither and die. She was a kunoichi, and her profession requires her to be more aware of her surroundings. Of all the people she could have collided with, why should it had been the eldest Uchiha? She was not even aware that the first thing that came out from her mouth was his given name without any honorifics. She was just <em>disrespectful<em>.

She even felt _triumphant _that she was able to pull an emotion from the stoic Uchiha, even if it was mere seconds. His eyes had widened which she knew from shock due to a certain Uchiha from her team, but it quickly disappeared a few seconds later. Feeling a bit awkward from his touch, she quickly apologized and called him which she deemed fit for their relationship, 'Uchiha-san' as she had detached herself and to stand on her own. It was nerve-wracking soon after as both of them stared one another.

'Awkward…' She chanted to herself. The logical thing that her mind came up to was to bow down and make a hasty exit, which she just did.

'_Good work outer, good work' _as her inner congratulated her with full of sarcasm.

At the back of her mind she knows she shouldn't have left like that. What if he needed something from the Godaime? Her Surrogate mother and sister was out, so it was expected of her to be the next one who is responsible to accommodate the shibobis and kunoichis that would report to their Godaime. And for that she was once again congratulated by her inner with sarcasm. Not only she was disrespectful, she now also labeled herself _irresponsible_.

She sighed as she sprawled herself on her bed. She needed to search and apologize once again with the elder Uchiha from the way she acted earlier, after she got her needed sleep, although there was still something at the back of her mind nagging her that she had forgotten something...

* * *

><p>It had been 3 unsuccessful days for her hunt for the elder Uchiha. Her fellow teammates and mentors knew something was up because of her constant sighs and the way her eyes kept roaming around her surroundings. She knew that they knew something was up, but she kept her mouth shut. She doesn't want to make any more fool of herself admitting as to why she was looking for the man. It was not in her to shamelessly discard what happened. Her right conscience kept nagging at her that she should at least be able to apologize and give her <em>gratitude <em>for catching her back then. Yes, she had shamelessly forgotten to at least give her thanks to the man who saved her butt from the hard impact she was doomed to have.

She could have madly dashed off or break her usual routine with her _over-protective_ teammates in solely search for the elder Uchiha. It's just that idea was not possible, if she had run, they _always _catch up to her after a few seconds, or if she goes unannounced, the past might happen again. It was at that time when she was late for a minute in their gathering, all of them had caused a ruckus. Her reason for her sudden lateness in their gathering was she made a little detour to the pastry shop. She could have enjoyed the strawberry shortcake but was cut off when her teammates was able to get to to the pastry shop and even dared and threaten the shop-owner for kidnapping her. She would have been happy if she was an ordinary citizen or a damsel in distress, but she was not. Nor the shop-owner an evil villain or a shinobi, but he was not. Clearly, there is no threat in there. She is a kunoichi, and a direct apprentice of the Godaime herself. Surely they knew better that she could protect herself.

And right now, even if she _hates_ to admit it, she can't bear to stay away from her teammates, not because of attraction to them, but to ensure nothing would happen a second time around like the pastry shop incident. Thanks to a certain blond teammate, her boys are _still_ on high alert due to the 'mysterious man' whom they still wish to beat to a pulp.

She was cut off from her musing with a snap from the said blond teammate. Her eyes met the familiar cerulean eyes "Yes Naruto?"

"There's something bothering you, Sakura-chan" Naruto answered with worry

Today, the team were at Ichiraku to accompany Naruto. There was no need to ask of them to accompany him, it had become a ritual for their team to eat and gather at the said ramen shop.

"It's nothing" she denied quickly, too obvious that it was a lie

"Sakura, it's been 3 days that you kept on sighing or you kept looking elsewhere. Surely there is something bothering you" Naruto observed as he set down his 4th bowl of ramen

Sakura smiled a little 'leave it Naruto… The idiot who practically not oblivious when it comes to things that concerned their team'

"Sighing, it is when our brain get rids of some excess hormones, or getting ready for a new task or to absorb new information. It is also considered as a re-setter in our breathing. For some it is described that the person is bored, frustrated or stressed." Sai informed out of the blue.

Naruto just stared at Sai "Really Sai"

"Why yes, Naruto. It was said in one of the books that I had just finished" Sai continued

Naruto could only slap his face as his stared again with the former ROOT member. What he had said earlier was not an indication that he was interested. He was _sarcastic_ as he had replied.

Kakashi, Yamato and Sasuke who was at the other corner could only look and listen to where the discussion may lead. True, they were _very_ patient on what was going on with their rosette. If it hadn't been from the blond teammate, they would have been the one to start the conversation _sooner_ or later. They know that they are becoming out of boundaries with their over protectiveness of their kunoichi, it's just that to them, _no one_ could ever have her or even be right for her.

"So Sakura, so who is it?" Naruto asked which lead all of the team to focus and listen to her answer

If she was sipping her soup that time, she would have spit it out to whoever the unlucky person who was in front of her. Whoever who he or she is, they were lucky enough that she have forgotten of the ramen in front of her. "Huh?"

"Well last time, before you started spacing out, you sneeze and you know that superstition" Naruto answered

Sakura just stared at her teammate cerulean eyes before she burst to laughter. _'Was I becoming like that?'_

"So, who?" Naruto further asked

"How were you able to connect those two, Naruto" Sakura asked in between her laughter

"Well…" Naruto tilted his head as he thought as to how and why he had put the two together

"You're avoiding the question Sakura?" Sasuke who was silent the whole exchange finally made notice of himself

Sakura eyed the younger brother of the man who she was hunting. True she could have directly asked Sasuke about the whereabouts of his elder brother, but due to his over-protectiveness and the way her team sticks together, she was not able to do so. Even if they were given the chance to have privacy, she might as continued to keep silent. Feeling defeated "You're right, it's a who"

Naruto could only grin with pride that for the first time he was right with his assumption. "So… Who is it?" He asked again

"…Ino"

"Ino?" the blond asked feeling unsure if it is the real answer. When he was about to ask again, the blonde busty friend appeared beside them

"You called Naruto?" Ino greeted the blond shinobi with a nod. "Forehead, there you are, I was looking all over for you" as her eyes averted to the said kunoichi

"Gorgeous" Sai greeted with his usual smile

"Sai, you're also here. Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei" she greeted them with a nod as she looked back to the kunoichi "If you may excuse us, I'll be borrowing Sakura for the remainder of the day" she said with a mischievous smile as she drag the pink haired kunoichi

All four men was left looking at the direction where the two kunoichis went. Breaking the silence "So it was just Ino" Naruto repeated as he now accept his teammates answer from his question

"Dobe" Sasuke's only remark as he stood up and went to the direction to where the Uchiha compound.

"Sas-" Naruto tried to stand and run towards the retreating form of the Uchiha but was refrained from the firm grip at his shoulder that led him back to sit down at his chair

"I shall take my leave as well" Kakashi bid farewell as he reopened his favorite pocket book and poofed himself out of the ramen shop with a cloud of smoke

"Kaka-" Naruto was about to call his former sensei but was cut-off by the second in command of their team

"See you then Naruto" Yamato then walked out

"It's look like you're alone then Naruto" Sai then suddenly disappeared from the swirl of ink

"EEEEH? But you guys, you forgot to pay!" Naruto shouted

"It looks like you're going to pay for your team again, _Naruto_" Teuchi appeared out of no where

"B-but Gramps" Naruto pleaded

"Naruto" Ayame called with her comforting voice "If you can't pay, we prepared your personal apron and prepared you your very own sponge and soap" she said with a smile

"EEEEH!"

* * *

><p>"Sakura" Ino started "We need some girl time. It's been so long that all four of us have some time alone, especially <em>you<em>. With all of your teammates hovering over you, we never got to have our own time"

"They are after all my boys" Sakura answered with a smile

"Yes… Yes… They are your _men_" Ino started with her grin

Sakura could only roll her emerald eyes. "Here we go again"

"Your so called _boys_, forehead girl, are all women's wet dreams."

"Seriously?" Sakura cheekily asked knowing it was true with all the women who merely ogle them when they pass the street, or even the glares she receives once her boys looked at the opposite direction

"You know, you should at least choose one of them, be happy, LIVE!" Ino exclaimed her last word "Have some romance in your life"

"You know I'm not really-"

"I know… But come on Sakura. You're an adult. Single. And quite a very attractive bachelorette"

"If this is the only thing that you need me for Ino, I better go and get some rest" Sakura said as she faced towards the direction of her apartment

"Is this what you pay me for, after saving your ass from the hot seat earlier?" Ino countered as she successfully grabbed the attention of the rosette kunoichi

"What?" Sakura once again faced her blonde best friend

"You thought I didn't notice, but Sakura, I know that there is something or _someone _is bothering you. I won't push you about the details, I know that you'll come around and do tell us what is wrong. We're here for you." Ino told as she had grabbed both hands of the rosette with her own.

"Ino…"

"Well then, we better go head to my home. We have a slumber party to attend to"

"Slumber Party?" Sakura asked incredulously

"You heard correct" Ino Confirmed as she dragged once again the rosette towards the Yamanaka residence "Didn't I told you that I've invited Hinata and Ten-Ten as well"

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the _late_ update. I've been visiting my stories and trying to update each of them. As of now I've been looking at my story skeleton for WHDP and there were some revisions made. Hopefully, I could update at least one chapter a month, or better twice or thrice. Hope for your continual support! Thanks! :)

**Review!**


End file.
